


Oil & Water

by Oldguybones



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: A Modern Very Loose Retelling of Robin Hood, AU, Cynical Photographer Eddie, First Date, M/M, Sex, Vigilante Richie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oldguybones/pseuds/Oldguybones
Summary: Sometimes a happily-ever-after isn't the end of a story.





	Oil & Water

The light of the moon shone down along the street, illuminating the porch Richie Tozier crouched upon. He peeked over his shoulder as his fingers continued to fumble with the tools carefully held between his fingers. An eerie silence settled over the entire neighborhood, an occurrence he never experienced within his own as there was always some sort of commotion. Dogs barking, car alarms sounding, fights breaking out. There was always something. So the silence he found himself in the middle of during his trips to such neighborhoods always made his skin crawl. He felt like every sound he made was amplified and it was only a matter of time before someone heard. But no such luck yet.

 

A soft click sounded from the lock and, with soft pressure applied to the door, it pushed right open. As it did, a blaring alarm echoed throughout the open foyer. Richie hopped to his feet, punching in the predetermined code with glove clad fingers. Only three repetitions hit the quiet night air, but it was enough to startle the owners awake, that much he was sure of.

 

He shut the door behind him and leisurely strolled through the entrance, his eyes scanning over the numerous, superfluous items littered across the tables and walls. Though he knew even just one of these items would easily pay a year of his rent, most of them would remain exactly where they stood. He needed the most bang for his buck, and based on his past experiences, he knew that laid entirely upstairs. And soon enough, he would have a personal escort.

 

His fingers skimmed along the fine oak table, noticing a number of small trinkets collected in a colorful glass bowl. Perhaps it was just his upbringing, but Richie always found rich people to be so bizarre. What purpose did it serve to have a random bunch of small items displayed like that? He could only wonder as he opened his backpack to dump such items in.

 

Heavy footsteps bounded down the steps and when he turned, he noticed a larger, balding man standing at the bottom of the stairs. In his shaking hand he held a small pistol, a sight which did little to scare him. Instead, he picked up his backpack and slung it over his shoulder, slowly walking over to where the man stood.

 

“Don't come any closer! I'll shoot!” he exclaimed fearfully, extending the gun closer to him.

 

Richie walked right up to where it was pointed, the barrel of the gun pressed against his chest. “You're not going to shoot,” he stated confidently, shaking his head. His voice dawned a well articulated British accent, just one of many he used to disguise his voice. “One, you don't have the balls. Two, and I'm just spit balling here, but I think there is a lovely lady up in your bed who, I'm guessing, is _not_ your wife.”

 

“You don't know shit.”

 

“Well let's go find out then.” Richie punctuated these words by suddenly smacking back the man's arm and grabbing the barrel of the gun, ripping it from his grip. “C'mon,” he insisted, now turning the gun towards its owner. Richie had no intention of shooting him. The second the other gentleman turned around, he clicked the safety on, but he didn't need to know that. The two of them trudged up the stairs, Richie's eyes scanning over the surplus of expensive artwork hanging on the walls, in between the multiple doors leading to many, presumably unused, rooms.

 

The rich did not have to worry about want versus need and perhaps that was one of the biggest reasons he did this. They only worried about what they wanted and they were willing to obtain it, no matter the cost. But many were not granted such a luxury. Too many people in the world struggled to even obtain the necessities and no part of him was willing to sit by idly while such an imbalance occurred. He wouldn't stand for injustice like that.

 

“Kenneth, what's going on?” A soft, sweet voice sounded from the open doorway to the right. Richie's gaze shifted to where a petite, blonde woman stood, scantily clad in lacy, black lingerie.

 

“See, now I _know_ that's not your wife,” Richie concluded, “Just the other day, in a text to Audrey, who I'm guessing is this hot little number, you said 'the fat broad will be gone this weekend.' Not cool, Kenneth.”

 

“That doesn't mean you'll get away with this shit!”

 

“That's where you're wrong old chap,” Richie begged to differ, turning towards the woman in the doorway. “Sweetheart, if you could go ahead and get back into bed, we can get on with this.” He watched with a vague satisfaction as the two strangers headed into the large, master bedroom. Following them inside, his eyes made quick work of his surroundings, noticing the multiple areas he needed to hit. Off to the side stood a big, white vanity. He shrugged his backpack off his shoulders and placed it on top, retrieving a couple zip ties from the small front pocket.

 

“Hands together, lets go!” he called as he tucked the gun back into the waistband of his jeans. He stepped over to the bed and tied both of their hands together.

 

“Why are you doing this?” the woman asked, her voice shaking with obvious fear.

 

Richie offered her a gentle smile, “You don't need to worry about a thing, love. This whole thing can go off without a hitch, as long as you keep your pretty little mouth shut.”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“Shut up Kenneth,” Richie groaned, rolling his eyes as he moved back over to the vanity. He made quick work of pulling all the drawers out, dumping each of them into his open backpack. “That's the problem with all you rich assholes,” he went on as he moved around the room, tossing anything small and valuable inside his bag, “You just think you're so entitled to _everything._ This huge house. All this expensive shit you don't even use. You don't deserve any of this.”

 

He paused for a moment to reflect, a familiar ache settling in his chest. “There are thousands and thousands of people who struggle just to put food on the table for their families. Thousands who are drowning in medical debt and student loans. People are losing their houses for falling behind on a couple payments. And yet, a wanker like you deserves all this?”

 

“I worked my ass off for all of this!” Kenneth yelled, struggling to bring himself to his feet without the use of his hands.

 

Richie let out a heavy sigh, walking back over to where he finally stood. He planted a hand on his chest and easily pushed him back onto the bed, “Bullshit,” he muttered, slapping him across the face, “You inherited your daddy's company when you turned 18. You've never worked an honest day in your life.”

 

He pushed up the sleeve of his olive green hoodie and took a quick glance at the watch on his left wrist, a digital countdown flashing back at him. _Keep it short:_ one of the many rules he followed. The shorter the heist, the less room for error.

 

He flung open the drawers to each nightstand, grabbing anything of value inside. “But now, you're finally going to help. Because you have no choice.” He zipped up his backpack and adjusted the straps over his shoulders as he moved to stand in front of the strangers one last time. “You've got a decision here to make.” He retrieved a folded piece of paper from his pocket and threw it on the bed. Reaching back, he pulled the gun from his waistband and once again pointed it at the balding man. “Tomorrow, you're going to transfer a quarter million to this account. If you don't, I'll be back and I will kill you.”

 

Richie let out a bark of laughter at the horrified expression on Kenneth's face. “I'm just fucking with you. I'm not gonna kill you. But I will tell your wife about the countless prostitutes who've fucked over the years.”

 

“Fuck you. You're not gonna do shit!”

 

“Do you really want to find out, Kenneth?” Richie questioned, arching his eyebrow inquisitively while a smug expression settled on his face, “A quarter million is chump change to someone like you. And I know how your kind like to keep their secrets.”

 

“Okay, okay,” Kenneth grumbled with angry defeat, “I'll do it! Just don't tell Margie!”

 

Richie stifled a chuckle as he spun around and left the room, jogging down the stairs. The alarm on his watch went off the second his foot hit the very bottom step. “Too fucking easy,” he whispered to himself, grabbing one last valuable item on his way out.

 

*****

 

A large tree stood at the center of the park; its leaves were a myriad of different, beautiful colors, which painted the most exquisite backdrop for the photoshoot taking place there. At the feet of the couple standing before it, a pile of leaves collected and, with the gentle breeze of the wind, leaves were cascading softly to the ground. The sun was just beginning to set, twilight quickly settling around them. Every element made for the perfect picture.

 

The bitter chill shook Eddie to his core and, while he knew the pictures he captured would turn out gorgeous, he counted the minutes until he was home, out of the cold and into the comfort of solitude. Nothing made him happier than the weight of his camera in his hands, but there were only so many newly engaged couples he could photograph before it began to slowly drive him crazy. They were all so painfully in love and with every click of his camera, for a brief period of time, he was a part of their happily-ever-after.

 

Eddie wouldn't exactly characterize himself as a cynic by nature; he still believed in love, for the most part, even if it never seemed to last. But lately, his belief began to falter and the idea of getting his own happily-ever-after just seemed too far away.

 

Another twenty minutes pass with nothing but the sound of the shutter and his directions to rearrange their position. Finally, approximately fifty photos later, he thanked the couple for working with him and promised to have the edited pictures to them by the end of the week. Shoving his camera into his bag, he slung the strap across his chest and adjusted the scarf wrapped loosely around his neck.

 

On the walk back to his apartment, he passed by a bar, one which windows he peered into many times but never stepped foot in. After the week he had endured, something urged him inside, the same instinct that told him it surely would be nice to have a little buzz before he went home to roommates who were just as in love as the couples he spent most of his day with. Granted they were two of his best friends, but that did little to sway him away from the drink he now had his heart set on.

 

Sitting down at the bar, he set his bag on the stool to his right, peeling off his scarf and hat. He draped them, along with his coat, on top of his bag and turned towards the waiting bartender.

 

“Double whiskey please,” he ordered politely, leaning over slightly to retrieve his phone from the pocket of his coat. Gazing at the screen, he was greeted by number of notifications: a few emails he was eager to ignore, as well as a handful of meaningless social media alerts. The only ones raising any amount of interest were the multiple texts he had from one of his roommates.

 

The most recent one read: _We just couldn't wait until you got home. He finally popped the question!_ Above it was a picture of his hand, a beautiful gold band wrapped around his slender finger. Eddie let out an aggravated groan, tossing his phone carelessly onto the bar. He immediately wrapped his fingers around the tall shot glass placed in front of him.

 

“I'll drink to that,” he heard a voice to his side, but with the underside of the glass pressed to his bottom lip, he found the slide of the burning liquid down his throat to be more important. He glanced to his left, noticing the handsome stranger raising his glass in his direction.

 

“Oh sorry,” he mumbled, reaching over with his empty shot glass and fully intending to clink it against the stranger's, only to have him pull away.

 

“You can't toast on an empty glass,” he explained, casually flagging down the bartender and gesturing towards Eddie. Before he could protest, his glass was full and the dark haired stranger leaned back over. He hadn't necessarily planned on getting entirely drunk. But with how low his tolerance was, tossing back his second drink would just about do it for him. And maybe that wouldn't be the worst thing. He carefully tapped the side of his glass against the outreached one and a second later, he easily shot it back, grimacing as he swallowed.

 

As his stomach grew warm from the consumed liquid, he stole a glance over at the stranger he'd just shared a drink with. There was no doubting how handsome he was, and yet, there was something approachable about him. Maybe it was his tall, lanky build which didn't exactly paint him in a threatening light. Or the goofy grin plastered on his face, showing off the slightest gap between his two front teeth. Or the thick-rimmed, black glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose only to be pushed back up with a long finger.

 

But they framed the most beautiful pair of eyes he had ever seen in his lifetime; one was a bright blue while the other was a piercing green. Eddie had to fight the urge to grab his camera and flash it in the stranger's face. The sight threatened to take his breath away. Then again, perhaps that was due to the four shots of alcohol now rushing through his system.

 

“So why the...?” the stranger asked, ending with an almost exact impersonation of the frustrated groan he released a minute prior.

 

Eddie shrugged and rolled his eyes, partially at what was actually bothering him and partially at his strong reaction to it. But still, he set his glass down on the bar and turned his entire body towards the stranger who sat a couple stools down. “Do you ever feel like people are just entirely too happy?”

 

“All the time,” he replied, without a second's hesitation. He let out a clearly sarcastic noise of disgust, “Ugh, happy people are the worst. Fuck people who actually dare to be happy!”

 

Eddie rolled his eyes again and began to move his body towards the bar, away from the stranger, “Okay, well, you don't have to be a dick about it.”

 

“No, no, no!” he exclaimed, all while omitting the most infectious laugh. “I'm sorry! I just—what do you have against happy people?”

 

“I don't have anything against 'happy people',” he insisted, raising his hand to point a finger in the direction of the stranger, but his coordination fell a little short and his hand ended up smacking against the ledge of the counter. “Owww,” he whimpered with a pout. After a second, he seemingly remembered his point as he roared back to life, “I don't hate people who are happy. Just people who are _too_ happy.”

 

The stranger nodded slowly, lips pursed tightly together in mock thought. “Riiiight.”

 

“You know what, _what_ - _ever_ ,” Eddie said dismissively, reaching over to grab his hat and angrily tug it over his blonde locks. He tried to maintain the same anger while putting on his scarf, but as it turned out, that was nearly impossible to do and definitely impossible to take seriously. Standing from his barstool and stumbling back slightly, he pulled on his jacket and dug around in his pocket for his wallet.

 

Before he could pull out the twenty he had his eye on, the stranger was fluidly pulling his wallet out and slapping a couple bills onto the counter, advising the bartender to keep the change. “I got it covered,” he informed Eddie with a soft chuckle.

 

“Wow, thank you soooo much,” Eddie gushed sarcastically, bracing his hand against the counter as he leaned in to grab his bag and sling it across his chest. He took a step towards the exit, suddenly feeling the effects of his drinks now that he was upright.

 

“Are you gonna be okay?” the stranger asked, his fingers grazing against Eddie's elbow in an attempt to help stabilize him.

 

Eddie ripped his arm away defiantly, the sudden action causing him to stumble once again. “I'll be fine!” he exclaimed, but neither of them were convinced.

 

“C'mon,” the stranger said softly and gestured Eddie towards the door as he stared walking. “I'll make sure you get home okay.”

 

“Oh my knight in shining armor!” Eddie proclaimed, throwing both his arms into the air and leaving the stranger to catch the door before it hit him.

 

“Richie also works,” he snickered, shoving his hands into the pockets of his denim jacket as they began strolling down the street.

 

Eddie turned his head and squinted his eyes suspiciously, inspecting the stranger up and down, “You're one of them, aren't you?”

 

The stranger, Richie, let out a hearty laugh, shaking his head. “Is that such a bad thing?”

 

“Why is everyone so obsessed with fairytales and happily-ever-afters?” Eddie scoffed, spinning around so he was facing Richie and walking backwards as he held perfect eye contact. “ _Life_ isn't a fairytale. Plenty of people don't get the privilege of a happily-ever-after.”

 

“You're right,” Richie nodded, maintaining his casual pace. He shrugged his shoulders, “Life's not fair and a lot of people end up getting screwed because of things beyond their control.”

 

“Exactly!” Eddie yelled enthusiastically, pointing an aggressive finger at Richie, “And people treat love like it's some kind of cure all! You know, people can be in love and still have problems!”

 

"That's where I think you're wrong," Richie said, shaking his head as he reached out to grab onto each of Eddie's arm and steer him slightly to the right to help him avoid backing into a street sign. Eddie jerked away from his grip, spinning back around and just barely missing the sign. "I think love is exactly what this world needs."  
  
"You _are_ one of them," Eddie scoffed, throwing a glare over his shoulder at Richie.  
  
Richie shrugged casually, "Never said it had to be a romantic love that saves the day."  
  
Eddie rolled his eyes, accompanied dramatically by his head following their pattern. He stopped dead in his track and spun around, nearly causing Richie to knock into him, only prevented by his hand reaching out to grip Eddie's hip to steady him. "You know what this is, _Romeo_ ," he barked sarcastically, staring up at Richie through squinting eyes. "This is like some bad rom-com. After a shitty day at work, I meet some handsome stranger in a bar who insists on walking me home like some overly chivalrous gentlemen."  
  
Richie laughed, stepping around Eddie to continue their walk and momentarily mirroring his early position of walking backwards, "You do play the role of the cynic flawlessly." Before he can see Eddie's reaction, he turned back around, having to stifle a laugh at the sound of angry, rushed footsteps sounding behind him.  
  
"I am _not_ a cynic!" Eddie insisted firmly.  
  
"Coulda fooled me,” Richie said in a sing-song voice.  
  
A moment of silence settled over them as they reached an apartment building. With his foot on the first step, Eddie stopped and turned towards the dark haired man, hands still tucked securely in his pockets.  
  
"So what happens next in this little rom-com of yours?" He asked curiously.  
  
Eddie paused, tossing his head back in thought as he stared up at the cloudy night sky. "Something cheesy like you leaving a note with your phone number."  
  
"That's it?" Richie chuckled, his eyes fixed on Eddie as he climbed the stairs to the second level where he leaned over the balcony.  
  
"Well, as the role of the handsome stranger who's obsessed with love, you're supposed to change the mind of the cynic. Make him believe in love again."  
  
"Seems like a tall order," Richie called out to him with a smirk.  
  
Eddie shrugged, "I don't make the rules!"  
  
"And maybe I don't follow them," Richie replied, though his voice was slightly softer and there was a glint of something in his eyes. The swirl of alcohol in his system made it impossible for Eddie to place it.  
  
"I guess we'll find out." His tone was gentle, but there was a world of promise behind his words. He turned towards the door, fumbling in his bag for his keys.  
  
"Goodnight then, _Juliet_ ," Richie exclaimed playfully and by the time Eddie rushed back over to the railing, he had begun walking away.

 

*****

 

In the morning, a gentle throbbing woke Eddie from his slumber and a tightening in his chest brought on a wave of regret. The details of the previous night were clouded by the slightest haze; he still remembered meeting a dashing, witty stranger at the bar, where he _knew_ whiskey was involved. Though the exact words remained out of his grasp, the tone and topic of said words were screaming in his mind.

 

Summoning all the energy he could muster, he rolled out of bed and stumbled out into the kitchen, where his roommates shared breakfast at the island. Eddie rested his arms on the adjacent counter and then dropped his head down onto them as Mike poured him a cup of coffee.

 

“Good morning!” Stan chirped, his voice too loud and chipper for that particular morning.

 

The volume elicited a groan from Eddie, causing vibrations which then led him to press his fingertips against his temples. “Stan, please. Can you be quiet?”

 

Stan let out a loud gasp as he brought his left hand up to his chest in an overly showy display of offense, “How could anyone be so quiet on such a beautiful day?”

 

Eddie knew, without a doubt, what Stan's goal was; it was damn near impossible to miss the sparkle that followed his hand. “Yes, yes. Congratulations guys.”

 

“Well excuse me if some of us still believe in love.”

 

“Hey!” Eddie exclaimed, wrapping his hands around the warm mug handed to him. “I believe in love. I'm just not surprised. I knew this was gonna happen before either of you did,” he said, gesturing between the two of them.

 

“I'd hope so,” Mike chuckled, standing up and placing a chaste kiss to Stan's lips, “You introduced us.”

 

Eddie watched them share another kiss and exchange goodbyes before Mike left for work. Their apartment door stayed open for a moment, prompting Eddie to peek around the corner curiously.

 

“Found this taped to the door. I think it's for you,” Mike snickered with an all too knowing grin as he handed him a ripped piece of newspaper. Scribbled on the page in barely legible black marker: _Is this cheesy enough for you? Tell me how I'm doing. ###-###-#### Reference number: A67251_

 

A flash of conversation raced back to him with the written words, causing an involuntary snort as he remembered the context.

 

“What's so funny?” Stan asked curiously as he returned to the kitchen.

 

“Life,” he mumbled vaguely, grabbing his phone and coffee from the counter. As he passed by, he placed a kiss to the top of Stan's curls, “I'm happy for you Stan,” he said sincerely, before returning to his room. Knowing full well he would soon forget about it, he set his coffee on his nightstand. He then settled his back against his headboard, his feet tucked underneath him.

 

_Thank you for the drinks and walking me home. Sorry I yelled at you so much. Whiskey always makes me kinda aggressive._

 

_**Understandable. If you ever want to yammer on about how much love sucks while claiming not to be a cynic, let me know.** _

 

_Oh I always do_

 

**Pick you up @ 7**

 

*********

 

“No. No way. That is _not_ happening,” Eddie shouted, shaking his head vigorously at the sight before him. Parked just a few feet away from him was a motorcycle and Richie leaning against it, extending a helmet in his direction.

 

“Okay,” Richie chuckled, setting the extra helmet back on the bike, “But the risk of dying increases tenfold if you don't have a helmet on.”

 

“It just _had_ to be a motorcycle,” he grumbled, stomping over to the bike and snatching the helmet from the other's grip. He tugged it on, but his trembling fingers struggled to secure the clasp.

 

“I got you,” Richie whispered almost sensually, as he stepped forward and hooked it together, tugging on the straps to ensure a snug fit. “Cute,” he grinned, letting the visor fall into place over Eddie's face.

 

Their close proximity drew a thick breath from Eddie's lips, causing the visors glass to fog up. The second it cleared, Richie threw his leg over the bike, effectively straddling it and, just like that, it was fogged up once again. Even through it, Eddie could see the whites of Richie's teeth as he grinned up at him. With a soft blush rising to his cheeks, he took Richie's outstretched hand and used it for balance as he moved to straddle the bike. Once he did, he was seated impossibly close, soon realizing his chest pressed flush against Richie's back.

 

“Wrap your arms around me. Hold on tight. Move your body with mine, okay?” Richie instructed, his voice calm yet firm as his fingers brushed against the keys in the ignition.

 

“Okay!” Eddie tried with all his might to sound confident, but he knew that wasn't how he came across at all. Especially when the engine roared to life and, with how close they sat, there was no way Richie didn't feel the way his entire body jumped.

 

“Ready?” Richie called over the rev of the engine.

 

Eddie quickly circled his arms around Richie's torso, sneaking underneath his leather jacket and allowing his fingers to curl in the soft fabric of his t-shirt. And for a moment, all his worry seemed to melt away as the comforting scent of Richie's cologne briefly took over his senses. But the second he felt the bike lurch forward, it suddenly wasn't enough and instinctively, his hold on Richie tightened.

 

“Here we go!”

 

The feeling rendered Eddie speechless; he wanted to shout out from the terrifying exhilaration but found himself breathless. With every turn, as instructed, he moved his body in line with Richie's and it was almost embarrassing how quickly his mind wandered to a more sensual context of their bodies working in such tandem. He attempted to bring his thoughts away because the last thing he needed was evidence of this pressed against Richie.

 

Instead, Eddie let his eyes slip shut as he focused on the feeling, the gentle rush of adrenaline still coursing through him. With the wind bustling around them, he found it easier to breathe through his nose and due to this, he took in another whiff of Richie's scent. But the second time around, he picked up a hint of cigarette smoke mixed in with the cologne and, to his surprise, he didn't hate it. In fact, it had quite the opposite effect on him.

 

By the time they were parking, Eddie was practically hypnotized and barely noticed their arrival. He curiously peeked around the area, one he didn't particularly recognize and his gaze landed on the sign on the building they were parked outside.

 

“A thrift shop?” he questioned aloud, absentmindedly taking Richie's hand as he dismounted from the bike. He peeled off his helmet and placed it on his seat, then walked over to the store's windows. Curiously, he peeked inside. Florescent lights illuminated rows and rows of metal racks full of all different articles of clothing. Behind the counter stood a young redhead. Soon, his inquisitive nature got the best of him and he couldn't help but ask, “What exactly are we doing here?”

 

Richie pulled his helmet off and set it down, running his fingers through his messy curls. He turned towards Eddie with a grin that begged him to fall in love. “I just need to run inside really quick and drop something off. And then the magic can begin,” he said with an effortless wink.

 

Eddie affectionately rolled his eyes, “Then by all means, _please_ hurry.”

 

“Your wish is my command.” Richie swung the door open, holding it open with his foot as he waved Eddie inside. “Your highness.”

 

Eddie stopped in front of Richie, pretending to hold an invisible dress as he curtsied. “Why thank you, my good sir.”

 

Richie chuckled, his hand lightly grazing the small of Eddie's back as the two of them walked into the shop. “I'll be right back,” he promised, breaking off and moving over to the counter. After he stopped in front of it, he stole a glance over his shoulder and noticed Eddie begin to idly browse through the racks.

 

“Hey Rich.”

 

“Hey Bev,” Richie said distractedly before finally tearing his gaze away and returning it to the young redhead behind the counter. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a thick envelope from the inside pocket. “It's what I owe you, plus a little extra.”

 

The redhead, Bev, peeked inside the envelope and immediately her jaw dropped as her thumb brushed over a thick stack of bills. “This is obviously more than a little,” she murmured, looking up at Richie in disbelief, “You don't have to keep doing this, y'know?”

 

Richie waved his hand dismissively, shaking his head along with the movement, “Don't mention it. I want to.”

 

Her hazel eyes locked with Richie's and the softest smile graced her lips, “Thank you. This is absolutely incredible. I can't even tell you how much this will help.”

 

“Good,” Richie muttered, his attention seemingly snatched away by the store's only other occupant.

 

“You could've given me this later,” Bev informed him, with a quiet laugh, “You know, like, when you don't have a date?”

 

Richie shrugged and followed it with a laugh of his own as they watched Eddie pull an overly gaudy fur coat off the hanger. “I don't think he minds,” he chortled, fondly observing him putting on said coat. “He's different. Not like the other people I've seen recently.”

 

“You sound like a bad rom-com,” Bev groaned, “Have I ever told you that before?”

 

“Yeah, I've heard it once or twice,” Richie told her, sticking his tongue out as he backed away. Spinning on his heel, he walked over to where Eddie stood in front of the mirror, examining the extravagant coat he wore. After just a moment, his presence was noticed and Eddie turned around with a cheesy grin.

 

“Is this not the stupidest thing you've ever seen?”

 

“It might be the most hideous thing in here,” Richie agreed with a nod as he peeked through a nearby fixture with a multitude of different hats.

 

Eddie took a few steps over to stand next to Richie, his cheeks dusted a light pink, which accentuated the splatter of freckles sprinkled across the bridge of his nose. He boldly leaned in so only Richie could hear him. “If you wanna take me home tonight, just know that I will be wearing this the whole time.”

 

Richie let out a bark of laughter, which echoed through the small shop. Grabbing a large cowboy hat, he plopped it on top of his head and put on his best southern drawl, “Well that's just fine darlin', but then I'm keepin' my hat on.”

 

Eddie pursed his lips together in thought, nodding after a moment and breaking out the world's brightest smile, “That's only fair.”

 

“Ready to head out?” Richie asked him, yet made no movement to take the hat off his head.

 

“Okay, let me just hang this back up.” But before Eddie could slip out of the coat, Richie stopped him with a shake of his head.

 

“Nope, you're stuck with it now.”

 

“I was only joking!” Eddie exclaimed through laughter, but after that made no further attempt to take it off.

 

“I don't make the rules,” Richie replied with a smirk, nonchalantly reaching over and grabbing Eddie's hand in his own. He tugged him towards the counter, where he dug his wallet out and slapped two extra bills down on the counter. “Don't wait up,” he told Bev, throwing her a wink as they rushed out of the store.

 

They began walking down the street and soon after, Richie noticed Eddie's inquisitive look. “I'm staying with Bev while I'm in town for work.”

 

“What do you do for work?” Eddie asked curiously, trying to ignore the thumping of his heart in his chest every time their fingers brushed together as they walked.

 

Richie paused for a moment, seemingly stuck in thought before finally answering with the vaguest truth he could muster, “I, uh—I work in asset relocation.”

 

“What does that even mean?”

 

Richie laughed, quick on his feet this time with a clever lie, “ _I_ don't even know. That's probably why I'm so good at it.” Before Eddie could question it any further, Richie grabbed his hand and pulled him along as he confidently rushed across the busy street, causing an array of angry honks to sound behind them.

 

“Are you crazy?” Eddie shouted breathlessly and yanked his hand away from Richie's, the sight of bright headlights still fresh in his mind.

 

“C'mon,” Richie laughed, a little too casual for Eddie's taste in that particular moment, “Why don't you live a little?”

 

“If you keep doing shit like that, we won't live at all!”

 

“Small technicality,” Richie replied, seemingly unaffected as he began walking down the street. After a moment, he peeked over his shoulder, “You coming?”

 

Eddie eyed the welcoming hand Richie held out to him and after a few hurried steps, he reached out to grab it, only to have it yanked away at the very last second.

 

“Too slow!” Richie called out as he jogged down the street, which then prompted Eddie to chase after him, running with a careless innocence he hadn't experienced since childhood. He bobbed and weaved through the crowds of people strolling down the street, laughing all the while. Suddenly, Richie came to a halt and spun around, nearly causing Eddie to crash into him as their chests pressed together. Seamlessly, not even a second after Eddie stopped in front of him, Richie reached up and grabbed both of his cheeks, bringing their lips together in a soft, chaste kiss.

 

“What was that for?” Eddie whispered, mesmerized by the sight of the other's eyes staring intently into his own.

 

“I wanted to kiss you,” Richie answered, as if it was the most obvious statement in the world.

 

“Don't people usually wait until the end of the date?” Eddie pointed out, brushing a stray blonde curl out of his face.

 

“Why? Because that's what you see in all those cheesy rom-coms you watch?” Richie teased him with a smirk. His fingers grazed over the soft skin of his forehead as he reached up to push back the sameurl c when it fell again.

 

“I don't actually watch them!” Eddie exclaimed defensively.

 

“Then how do you know you hate them?” Richie asked him smugly.

 

Eddie remained still for a moment, obviously, yet silently, stuck in thought before suddenly bursting out, “Oh, who even asked you?” He then spun around and walked towards the food truck they passed a few streets back. He missed the pair of multi-colored eyes fixed on him, and the look of admiration shining in them.

 

*****

 

“So if you don't actually watch these movies, why the intense hatred for them and any likeness they share with real life?”

 

After grabbing some food, they began walking through the park, their pace casual as they ate. Eddie whipped his head to the side, his eyes widening as they stared Richie down, who had timed it perfectly to catch him in the middle of a big bite and thus unable to answer. Richie waited, watching him with mocked patience. The second Eddie swallowed, he spewed out his answer, “That's just it! They _don't_ share any likeness in real life.”

 

“And yet, somehow, you hate all happy people who get their happily-ever-afters,” Richie called out, thoughtfully tapping a finger to his chin.

 

Eddie inhaled a deep breath through his nose, briefly holding up his index finger in Richie's direction, “Okay, first of all, I was drunk,” he punctuated his point by holding up two fingers, “Secondly, I said I hated people who were _too_ happy and that it's unrealistic for everyone to expect a happy ending. That's not how life works.”

 

Richie bellowed with laughter, his chest rumbling with the force of it.

 

“ _What?_ ”

 

“It's actually funny how cynical you are,” he explained, shaking his head as the laughter subsided, “I don't think I'll be able to change your mind.”

 

Eddie shrugged, “Never said it'd be easy.”

 

Richie's gaze fixed on him, longing and unwavering. “Nothing worth having ever is,” he said simply, though the tone in his voice told a story entirely its own.

 

“How do you do that? How do you believe in love so blindly?” Eddie asked quietly, stopping in his tracks as he turned his head to lock eyes with Richie. As adamantly as he'd deny it, his heart skipped a beat every time he looked into the most beautiful pair of eyes he'd seen—and would ever see—in his lifetime.

 

Richie took an extra step before stilling and turning to face Eddie. “Growing up, my dad used to tell me, 'If you want to see good in the world, you have to _be_ the good in the world.' I try to live by those words every day.”

 

They both fell into silence; Eddie moved over to a nearby bench to sit as he mulled over the words in his mind, finding a deep resonance with them. Richie sat down beside him and, without a word, reached down to lace their fingers together.

 

“And you know,” Richie piped up thoughtfully after a few minutes, “Love doesn't have to be two people, sitting on a park bench at 8pm on a Tuesday, wearing the most ridiculous thrift store items they could find, one of them having a mustard stain on their shirt.”

 

Eddie chuckled along with his words before it turned to a frown as he peeked down at his shirt to find a lack of a stain.

 

“Made you look,” Richie teased, flashing Eddie a cheesy grin before relenting, “It's actually me who has the stain.”

 

Eddie could do little to stifle the snort that resulted from glancing over to see Richie did indeed have a large mustard stain on his shirt.

 

“Can I show you something?” Richie asked, his free hand diving into his pocket to retrieve his phone. Eddie scooted closer to him, watching wearily as he pulled up a video. Almost five years had passed since it was first posted and appeared to be some kind of news story.

 

As Eddie watched, his head subconsciously lowered to rest on Richie's shoulder to obtain a better view. He listened intently to the story of an 18 year old girl who had just graduated from high school and received a large, anonymous donation from, who the media aptly named, the Robin Hood bandit. Eddie vaguely remembered hearing about it while he was in high school, but he never paid much attention to it.

 

When the camera transitioned to capture her testimonial, Eddie couldn't help the shocked gasp which fell from his lips, for on the screen stood a very familiar looking redhead. “From the shop...” he whispered in realization, his attention immediately snapping back as she began to tell the story of her brave escape from her abusive father and how, with the help of so called Robin Hood, she was able to open up the shop of her dreams, where she could help women stuck in similar situations.

 

“This is why I believe,” Richie said gently as the video faded to black, “Bev's one of the most amazing people I've ever met. She works with the local shelter for victims of domestic violence. She's constantly donating clothes, her time, any leftover profits from her shop. She gives it all away to help those who are less fortunate. Five years ago she was in a really shitty living situation and who knows what would've happened otherwise? But because someone decided to show her humanity and generosity, she's now able to pass it on tenfold.”

 

“Wow,” Eddie murmured, finding himself almost speechless at the heartwarming story.

 

“There are too many people in the world who have everything and yet, they give nothing,” Richie went on, his eyes lighting up with clear passion for the words he spoke, “But as long as there's people like Bev and the person who helped her, then I have to believe in happy endings. Even when the world is at its worst, I know there are people out there who would give everything they have to help others. That's what love looks like to me. So when I say that love will save the day, that's what I mean.”

 

Eddie's gaze remained fixed on Richie, even after he finished speaking. A glimmer of something Eddie couldn't place etched its way onto Richie's features as he intently watched the hustle and bustle of city life carry on around them. For a moment, Eddie felt content in their contemplative silence. Hesitant fingers grazed over the fabric of Richie's jeans until his hand rested fully on his thigh. The touch brought Richie's attention to him. Eddie leaned over and pressed a tender kiss to his lips, capturing Richie's bottom lip between his. When he pulled away, their lips stayed close enough to brush together lightly, not quite a kiss but enough to spark electricity between them.

 

“Take me home?” His voice barely sounded over the many noises blaring around them and despite the inflection suggesting it was a question, it came out as a request.

 

The look on Richie's face almost appeared as disappointment as he stood up from the park bench, “Uh, yeah, of course. I'll drive you home.”

 

“No, Richie,” he murmured gently, joining him on his feet. Planting a hand on Richie's chest, he stood on his tip toes to press his lips to the shell of his ear, “ _Take me_. _Home_.”

 

Richie didn't need to be told twice—though apparently he did—but once he felt Eddie's lips tickle against his earlobe and heard the purely sensual tone of his voice, the realization quickly washed over him. He grabbed Eddie's hand in his and took off in a brisk walk towards where they originally parked for the evening. Eddie erupted with laughter as he hurried his steps in an attempt to keep up.

 

At random intervals during their trip back, Richie stopped and pressed their bodies together, as well as their lips. Eddie couldn't help the way his cheeks lit with color at the presence of strangers scurrying around them. But each time, due to Richie's lack of concern, Eddie found himself caring less and less. All that mattered was the feeling of Richie's lips moving with his and the strong pair of hands cradling the back of his head. When he pulled away and stared into Richie's eyes, a stark contrast to one another, but both filled with wonderment, suddenly they couldn't get back to Richie's place fast enough.

 

*****

 

Once they stepped foot through the door, Eddie expected a sudden surge of passion. He thought their newfound privacy would bring them together in a whirlwind of desire which would leave them naked and writhing together in pleasure. But much like the entire evening, it was nothing like he expected and yet somehow, exactly what he needed.

 

“Is there a bathroom I can freshen up in?” Eddie asked quietly, glancing around the empty apartment, occupied by just the two of them.

 

“Nope,” Richie deadpanned, shaking his head before his face lit up with laughter, “Of course there is,” he relented, his hand resting on the small of Eddie's back, through the thick, faux-fur coat, as he pointed down the hallway, “Second door on the right. Bedroom's right across the hall.”

 

Eddie shared a sly look with him before sauntering off to the bathroom. He braced his hands against the cool porcelain of the sink as he peered in the mirror at his reflection. His cheeks were a bright red, perhaps from the excitement of the night's events, but probably due to the thick coat he still wore. The fact brought a chuckle to his lips, recalling the words he spoke earlier for only Richie's ears.

 

Suddenly, he couldn't move fast enough, shucking the coat off and letting it fall to the floor, followed by his shirt and then his pants. Taking a deep breath, he picked the coat back up and pulled it on along with his underwear. He reached for the doorknob, hesitating for a brief moment and considering losing the coat once again. But something deep inside him just said _fuck it_ and he flung the door to the bathroom open, crossing the hallway to the bedroom before he could stop himself.

 

His fingers trembled with slight uncertainty as they pushed the door open. One hand moved to rest high on the door frame while he leaned against it, his other hand pushing the coat back to rest on his bare hip. Before he could make any sort of comment to announce his arrival, he burst out laughing at the sight in front of him; Richie sprawled out on the bed, wearing nothing but a pair of black boxer-briefs and the tattered cowboy hat he'd adorned all night.

 

Richie's face lit up in a mix of arousal and fondness as a beautifully melodious laugh escape his lips, “I thought you were joking about that!”

 

Eddie laughed along with him as he moved over to the bed, his knees pressed against the side of the mattress. His cheeks flushed when Richie maneuvered himself to have a leg on each side of him, sitting up and staring at up at him with his breathtaking eyes. “I thought _you_ were joking!”

 

The laughter died down as Eddie leaned over, intent on pressing their lips together, only to have the brim of the hat ram against his forehead. He quickly grabbed it and flung it away from them. After that, he wasted no time in bringing their lips together for a deep kiss. Eddie let one of his hands curl around the back of Richie's neck while the other one caressed his cheek and worked its way into his hair. The soft moan that sounded into the kiss made Eddie grin against Richie's lips.

 

“As sexy as this looks...” Richie murmured into the kiss, his fingertips brushing sensually against Eddie's shoulders when he pushed the coat off. Eddie's teeth dug into his bottom lip as he watched it fall to the ground and pool around his ankles. His eyes trailed back up over his exposed body and met Richie's lustful gaze when he did. “Incredible,” he whispered, his hands eagerly roaming over the expanse of smooth skin. He brushed his thumb over a nipple, delighted by the sudden gasp it elicited. Trailing his hands lower, he brushed his fingers over Eddie's soft stomach and couldn't stop himself from tickling along his waistband.

 

The light tickle made Eddie shriek with giggles and, before he could tell Richie to stop, the sound turned into a moan as he felt a pair of strong hands grab his ass. He planted one knee on the bed and swung his other leg over Richie's lap. Almost immediately, he ground his hips down against Richie's, pulling simultaneous groans from both of them. The sound was swallowed when Eddie locked their lips together, hungrily sliding his tongue against Richie's.

 

He used his grip on Eddie's cheeks to urge his hips forward, creating an intoxicating rhythm of friction. Eddie's hands were firmly cupping along his jaw in a desperate attempt to pull Richie closer, despite the fact they already were. But it wasn't enough. Between Richie's scent and his touch, Eddie's head was beginning to swim and he needed more. He pressed his chest against Richie's, using the force to coax him onto his back. Letting out a chuckle as Richie's lips chased his when he pulled away slightly, Eddie trailed his lips down along Richie's sharp jaw and began pressing hot, open mouth kisses against his neck.

 

Richie tilted his head back and further exposed his throat, fully enjoying the feeling of Eddie's lips against his skin. He moved a hand up Eddie's body to rest on his head, though he didn't apply any kind of pressure; he simply kept his hand there to encourage Eddie's path as his lips worked their way lower and lower. His stomach tensed when warm lips brushed right above his belly button. A shuddering breath escaped from him at the sight of Eddie's eyes peering up at him, behind his lashes as he pressed a series of kisses along his waistband.

 

“Holy shit,” he whispered as Eddie slid off the bed and knelt in between his legs. Eddie beamed at the praise, his cheeks practically stained a light pink. His hands rested his hands on Richie's hips as he leaned in and pressed a lingering kiss to the bulge in front of him. He savored the pleasured hiss that sounded above him and it encouraged him to repeat the action, which he did a few more times while his fingers danced over the waistband of Richie's underwear.

 

A smirk played on his lips as he stared up at Richie, slowly tugging the garment down his thighs and off his legs. Subconsciously licking his lips, he wrapped his hand around the thick base and stroked it experimentally. He let his lips brush over the head before parting them and taking it into his mouth. Teasingly, he swirled his tongue around it until the action produced a needy whine from the man beneath him.

 

After that, he relented, albeit smugly, as he trailed his lips further down the length. He omitted a soft moan and let his eyes slip shut when he took down all he could. His hand stroked over the length, along with the rhythm of his mouth as he bobbed his head.

 

Richie craned his neck so he could see Eddie and reached down, brushing a blonde curl back. “Eddie c'mon,” he groaned, fingers combing softly through his hair, “I wanna make you feel good too.”

 

Eddie locked eyes with him right as he completely engulfed Richie's length. After a moment, he pulled off with a grin. Richie sat up enough to cup both of Eddie's cheek, pulling him up for a messy kiss. Eddie moaned into the kiss and indulged Richie for a while as he slid his tongue against his own. A couple minutes passed and Eddie fell onto the bed with a soft sigh. He watched Richie's face intently as it scrunched up in concentration, focusing solely on sliding his underwear down and off. The look then faded to pure lust.

 

“What do you want to do?” Eddie asked in a sensual whisper, biting his lip as his gray eyes stared up at Richie.

 

He grinned and leaned down to press a series of kisses over his chest and stomach. Each press of his lips ended in the softest, fondest smile before they lowered for the next one. Gently, he situated Eddie's legs so they were resting on the same side, pushed up slightly to expose him. The position felt intimate, something made of late night spooning turned lazy morning love making. His hand glided over Eddie's hip, thumb brushing back and forth over the smooth skin. Once again, he leaned down to press a lingering kiss there, letting his lips skim over Eddie's skin as he spoke, “I wanna stay in this moment. For a lifetime.”

 

“So what's stopping you?” Eddie challenged, resting both shoulders against the mattress to ensure his ability to watch Richie's every action. His heart thumped wildly in his chest, an intoxicating mix of intimacy and arousal as Richie leaned back and rifled through the top drawer of the nightstand.

 

“Not a thing,” Richie whispered, almost in realization, then kissed his way from Eddie's hip up to his lips, where he connected them in a leisurely kiss. The sound of a cap popping open caused Eddie to gasp into the kiss, followed by a deep exhale when he felt Richie's fingers rub over his hole.

 

Richie studied his face closely as he began to slowly and thoroughly stretch him out. With each thrust of his fingers, little moans escaped through Eddie's slightly parted lips. His head was thrown back in pleasure, his bottom lip tugged tightly between his teeth. The noises drove Richie crazy and, by the time he was three fingers deep, he could barely contain his own sounds of approval.

 

“Fuuuuck, baby. You look amazing right now,” he groaned, twisting his wrist and pushing his fingers in deeper.

 

The words of praise made his cheeks flush, but he nodded nonetheless. “It'd be even better if I was still wearing the coat.”

 

Richie burst out in laughter, something that felt odd with his fingers still buried inside Eddie. But at the same time, as he joined in, he couldn't help but notice how comfortable it was, almost like they had been lovers for a lifetime. Perhaps even longer.

 

Eddie whimpered out Richie's name, voice barely audible even as the laughter died down. His gaze lingered on Richie as he tore open the condom with his teeth and rolled it on; his hips canted down eagerly at the sight, moaning at the new depth his fingers reached. “Please, I need you.”

 

“I got you,” Richie murmured reassuringly. He pressed the head of his dick to Eddie's hole and, as he leaned down to kiss him, slowly began to push forward. Eddie moaned into the kiss, his fingernails digging into Richie's bicep. Richie peppered chaste kisses all over his face until he finally bottomed out. He remained still as he pulled back slightly, to lock their eyes together in a desire filled stare.

 

Richie laid one hand on Eddie's thigh, the other resting on his hip as he slowly pulled back, punctuating the action with a drawn out groan. He gently thrusted his hips forward, building up a leisurely pace and letting them both adjust to the feeling.

 

Eddie's eyes fluttered shut as he took in shallow breaths through his nose, his lips pressed tightly together. Richie leaned down to kiss along his jaw, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb against Eddie's hip. One of his hands came up to rest on the back of Richie's neck, allowing his fingers to play with the strands of hair there. “It feels so good. It's just been a while,” Eddie assured him, his cheeks turning pink at his confession.

 

“There's a reason I'm going so slow,” Richie told him with a chuckle.

 

Eddie let out a soft laugh, but it quickly faded into a moan as Richie thrust in deep. From there, his rhythm picked up speed, causing both of them to let out groans of pleasure. Richie wrapped an arm around Eddie's thigh to pull his hips down against his.

 

“Richie,” Eddie whined, his fingers tightening their hold on his strands of hair. His heart seemed to skip a beat when his eyes met Richie's, one blue, one green, both shining with absolute adoration. Three words danced on the tip of his tongue, but the second the thought entered his mind, he knew it was crazy; yet somehow, he had to physically stop himself from expressing them, chewing at the inside of his lip. A particularly hard thrust tore a whimper from him. “Just like that. Don't stop.”

 

Richie was more than happy to oblige. He grabbed Eddie's ankle and situated his leg against his chest, gripping the inside of Eddie's thigh to hold it there. The change of angle forced him deeper, each stroke slamming directly against his prostate. Eddie cried out in satisfaction. The fingers brushing against the back of Richie's neck moved to tangle in the sheets, gripping them tightly as his other hand trailed down his body and wrapped around himself.

 

Richie snapped his hips forward, slapping against Eddie's with significant force. Turning his head to the side, he littered a series of kisses to the leg propped up against him. “Shit, Eds. I'm gonna come soon.”

 

Having been close himself, something between the tone of Richie's voice and the nickname he used sent Eddie over the edge, crying out Richie's name as he painted his own stomach and chest with come. Richie came just seconds later, his grip on Eddie's thigh tightening as he thrust in a few more times, riding out his high.

 

Eddie hummed in content, wincing just slightly when Richie gently pulled out. He disappeared from the room, presumably to bathroom to dispose of the condom. A moment later, he returned with a damp wash cloth, dragging it across Eddie's chest and stomach to clean him up. The tender action brought a satisfied smile to his face.

 

Eddie rolled onto his stomach, propping his chin on his arms folded in front of him. His eyes followed Richie out of the room, taking in the sight of his still naked body; he admired his broad shoulders, the dip of his spine and, of course, his butt.  
  
He felt a flutter in his stomach as he caught Richie's gaze, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. Walking over to the bed, Richie crouched down beside it to where his face was leveled with Eddie's.  
  
"Hi," he whispered softly, brushing a strand of hair back and leaning forward to kiss the very tip of his nose.  
  
"You're so cheesy," Eddie scoffed, though thoroughly captivated by Richie's eyes staring directly into his.  
  
"Even you love it," Richie insisted with a chuckle, pressing his lips Eddie's in a slow, deep kiss.  
  
"Come join me," Eddie murmured softly, rolling to the opposite side of the bed and tugging a loose blanket over his naked body.  
  
A look passed on Richie's face, one Eddie couldn't quite place past the obvious affection, but there was something more to it. His lips curled up in a smile as he crawled into bed and settled down beside the other man. The atmosphere of the room was dripping with raw vulnerability, the exact kind to harbor the most intimate secrets. Just like the next words to spill from Eddie's lips.

 

“Do you ever feel like your life is leading you nowhere?” he asked. The room was so still that even his meek voice filled it with sound. He scooched closer, resting his head on Richie's bicep and letting his fingers trace over the black ink etched along his side. “Like you're just existing on auto-pilot. Not really living...I felt like that,” he confessed, his gaze fluttering up to meet Richie's, “Until I met you.”

 

“It's never too late to realize that you are in control,” Richie told him gently, his thumb brushing along the top of Eddie's cheek, right below his eye. “You gotta live the life you want to live.”

 

Eddie affectionately rolled his eyes, shaking his head in disbelief, “Is that all you're made of? Cheesy one-liners you stole from—“

 

“Bad rom-coms, I get it,” Richie finished with a chuckle. It turned into a full blown laugh as Eddie pressed a hand to his chest and playfully shoved him. “So what are you gonna do then?”

 

Eddie stared up at the ceiling wistfully, “I just want to take pictures that matter. Pictures that make people _feel_ things.”

 

“Then do it,” Richie challenged him, “What's holding you back?”  
  
For a moment, Eddie stayed silent, mulling over his answer multiple times in his head before finally replying aloud, “I guess there's just always that voice in the back of my mind telling me I can't do it. That I'm not good enough and I never will be.”

 

“Whose voice is that?”

 

“My mom's,” Eddie whispered, the readiness of his answer a stark contrast to the previous one. This time, the words were right on the tip of his tongue, with nothing present to hold them back. “She always told me I would never amount to anything. And that I shouldn't bother. Because she's the only person who will ever love me.”

 

Richie's heart shattered because all of a sudden, with those uttered words, everything made perfect sense. Eddie's cynical views on love and happy endings. Richie could see the origins of his thoughts laid out right in front of him. There was a clear line of cause and effect, the cause being his mother's persistent, belittling words and the effect being Eddie's inability to believe in happy endings or love in general.  
  
Richie, for once, couldn't find any words to say; he didn't have any snappy one liners on deck, because this wasn't some bad rom-com. It was painfully real. Nothing Richie said could or would undo a burned in mindset such as Eddie's and he began to come to the realization that it was the furthest from Eddie's fault. Just as his parents raised him to be the change he wanted to see and always believe love would save the day, Eddie was raised very much the opposite. The thought alone was almost enough to break Richie down. All he could do was wrap his arms tighter around Eddie's shoulders and pull him closer, slotting his head right under his chin.  
  
"She's wrong," he whispered, his voice threatening to break. "I would."  
  
Eddie frowned in confusion, but kept his face buried in the crook of Richie's neck, finding the warmth and scent a comfort to his suddenly anxious nerves. "You would what?"  
  
Without thinking it through, Richie replied, almost immediately, “Love you.”

 

As soon as those words hit the air, Eddie fell into an unsure silence. Was Richie confessing his love for him? After one date? Granted, Eddie had almost done the same no less than twenty minutes prior, but at least he had the sense to keep it to himself for the time being.

 

“So if she's wrong about that, she's wrong about it all,” Richie went on to say, his fingertips swirling aimlessly over the bare skin of Eddie's back. “As long as you live the life you want to live, you'll always be enough.”

 

Eddie stared up at Richie, tears gathering in his eyes, “Thank you.”

 

“I mean it,” Richie insisted after a quiet moment passed. The sincerity in his voice was palpable, causing the tears in Eddie's eyes to trickle down his cheeks. He brought his thumb up to gingerly wipe them away as he pressed his lips to Eddie's forehead, letting them brush lightly against his skin while he spoke, “Every single word.”

 

As they slowly drifted off to sleep, Eddie believed him. Every single word.

  
*****

 

The apartment was dead quiet when he woke hours later. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and frowned at the empty bed beside him. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he grabbed his underwear and what looked to be one of Richie's t-shirts. It was entirely too long for him, but he pulled it on nonetheless and shuffled out to the kitchen for a glass of water.

 

As he padded down the hallway, he noticed a warm light illuminating the living room. It wasn't Richie, like it expected it to be. Instead, sitting on the sofa was Bev; he had a garment held in one hand and a needle with thread in the other. He offered her a small smile as he crossed the living room to the kitchen. For a moment, he simply stared at the cabinets and debated which to try first.

 

But then a calm voice called out to him, “Furthest from the left.”

 

“Thank you,” he returned as he grabbed a glass of water. He rejoined her in the living room and took a seat in the arm chair across from the couch.

 

“Richie just stepped out for a smoke,” she said without looking up from her project.

 

Eddie swallowed his sip of water and nodded. A moment passed before he finally spoke up. “Richie told me about what you do. It's really inspiring.”

 

A fond smile etched on her lips as she set her materials down in her lap. “I mean it's nothing compared to his family. I'd be nowhere without them. They helped me when no one else would and they certainly didn't have to.”

 

Eddie's brows furrowed together in confusion. Slowly, his mind began to connect the dots between the video he watched earlier and the words Bev had just said. Could she really mean...? Surely, his inquisitive nature would get the best of him in the end, but before he could ask, Bev continued, “I'm glad he's doing something selfish for once. He deserves it. Maybe this will convince him to stay.”

 

Just as those words left her lips, a key turned the lock and in walked Richie, mindlessly flipping a lighter between his fingers. “Oh hey. Sorry. You were sleeping like the dead. I didn't think anything would wake ya.”

 

Eddie tilted his head back, grinning ear to ear when Richie leaned down to kiss his forehead.

 

Richie tried his best to ignore the beaming expression on Bev's face as she, not-so-subtly, pretended to return to her project. “You wanna head back to bed?” he asked, turning his attention back to Eddie, who grabbing his hand as he stood.

 

Eddie sat on the edge of the bed, listening for the sound of the door clicking shut before he began to speak, “Bev said your family really helped her out...” he trailed off, expecting and hoping Richie would finish his train of thought to confirm everything currently swimming around in his mind.

 

Richie chuckled softly, almost in a nervous fashion as he combed his fingers through his hair. His back faced Eddie still; he was unable to summon even an ounce of courage that would allow him to turn around. “Yeah,” he said concisely.

 

“You were the anonymous donation.”

 

“More or less. It was technically my dad,” Richie replied with a shrug, finally turning around and slowly making his way over to the bed. He sat down beside Eddie, his gaze facing forward, “I met Bev in our senior year of high school. We moved around a lot due to my dad's...line of work, so I was used to being the new kid. Bev was the first friendly face I met,” Richie stared down at his lap, picking a loose thread from his jeans. “One day, she came to school with bruises. I didn't think much of it until it kept happening again and again and none of the teachers ever did a damn thing.”

 

“That's awful,” Eddie whispered and reached over to place his hand over Richie's, giving it a comforting squeeze.

 

“I convinced my dad to help her,” Richie wore a faint smile as he spoke, “It was the first heist he ever took me on. The exhilaration was incredible. But being able to help Bev was even better. And from that moment, I knew I wanted to carry on my dad's legacy. To help as many people as he did, maybe even more.”

 

For what felt like the longest time, Eddie struggled to find the words to say; nothing seemed to sufficiently describe the level of amazement he felt towards the man sitting beside him. By all means, Richie was technically a stranger to him; they had only known each other a couple days. But Eddie truly felt like he'd known Richie a lifetime. And yet somehow, he wanted to spend another whole lifetime learning every little thing there was to know.

 

“You are truly one of a kind.”

 

“Now who's cheesy?” Richie questioned, a laugh dying on his lips as Eddie leaned over to kiss him. His eyes slipped shut and enjoyed the feeling of Eddie's smooth lips against his own.

 

“Is it selfish that I don't want you to leave?” Eddie murmured, his warm breath ghosting over Richie's lips.

 

The comment pulled a smile onto Richie's face. He rested his forehead against Eddie's, both of his hands reaching up to cup his cheeks. “Maybe. But sometimes love is.”

 

Eddie brought both of his hands up to rest over Richie's as he connected their lips together once again. Richie broke the kiss to fly off the bed, a sudden surge of energy rushing through him. “Come with me,” he declared wildly, holding Eddie's hands tightly in his own.

 

“What?” Eddie guffawed, the look of disbelief in his eyes meeting the endless possibilities in Richie's. His stomach fluttered as his mind attempted to race through each. In the best of them, the two lived a long, happy life together and Eddie got to experience a true happily-ever-after straight out of a fairytale.

 

“Think about it!” Richie insisted, “You can travel all around the country with me. Imagine all the amazing pictures you could take!”

 

For a moment, Eddie considered it. His feelings were undeniable; he had already begun to fall for Richie and he knew, without a doubt, if he went with Richie, he would fall even deeper. But that wasn't what he wanted his happily-ever-after to be. "I can't," Eddie finally replied in a shocked fashion, which seemed to imply he had just come to the realization in that very moment. Like every moment before he was ready to be whisked away. And perhaps, he was at one point, but not anymore.

 

Eddie stood up from the bed and wrapped his arms around Richie's neck, bringing him into a tight embrace. Richie leaned in to circle his arms around Eddie's waist, keeping their bodies flush. Time seemed to freeze. Neither had any clue how long they remained like that, whether it was seconds or minutes passed. But regardless, it just didn't seem long enough.

 

“I'm sorry Richie,” Eddie spoke gently, resting one hand over Richie's heart while the other gripped his chin, keeping their gazes locked. “But I need to find my happily-ever-after before I can be a part of someone else's.”

 

Richie swallowed the lump in his throat, choked up by the thought of leaving Eddie behind. But his heart, where it thumped wildly under Eddie's touch, felt warm. It wasn't exactly the ending he hoped for, but it was fitting nonetheless.

 

“I guess I played my role after all,” Richie said with a smile, “I changed the mind of the cynic.”

 

And for the first time, Eddie didn't protest at the use of the word. Instead, he returned Richie's smile and nodded, “You definitely did.”

 

Silence fell between them as Eddie gathered his clothes and redressed. He stood on his tiptoes and pressed his lips to Richie's for one last kiss. It wasn't as sad as the circumstances called for; instead, it felt hopeful.

 

Eddie's feet padded lightly towards the door, fingers gripping the knob and pulling it open. He paused, leaning against the doorway to steal one last glance at the man who literally changed his life.

 

“When you find it...” Richie trailed off, ending with a silence that held promise for what was to come.

 

Eddie nodded in agreement, easily picking up on his unspoken words. For now, Richie wasn't his happily-ever-after and Eddie was at peace with that. After all, their story was far from over.

 

 

 


End file.
